


three is a charm, two is not the same

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Baekhyun is tired. Jongdae and Minseok know just how to take care of him, albeit in their own contrasting ways.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	three is a charm, two is not the same

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited for this theme!! I'm so glad it got chosen.

Baekhyun sinks into the beanbag, feeling the cushion mold underneath his body. His skin is warm, muscles sore after a long workout, and all he wants to do is melt into a Baekhyun-shaped puddle. 

Jongdae’s first greeting is sweet laughter. Jongdae’s second greeting is a thin body throwing itself on top of Baekhyun. 

“Welcome home, Baek.”

Baekhyun whines and lifts his heavy arms halfway up. “I’m tired, Dae-yah. I need some love.” His boyfriend nuzzles against his neck, littering soft kisses against his skin. Baekhyun squirms as Jongdae’s breath skims his skin with every exhale. Jongdae pins him down in a tangle of limbs, his body is warm and firm against Baekhyun’s own, and Baekhyun presses his upper body upward. 

Jongdae laughs softly — more of an amused exhale, really, as his eyes begin to glimmer with desire. “Do you want me, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun can always count on Jongdae for sweetness and affection, the perfect lover for his exhausted self. He nearly dozes off as Jongdae carries him to bed, clothes falling off his body with featherlight touches. Gentle kisses are pressed to every bit of newly exposed skin, starting from his thighs, and trailing up to end on his closed eyelids.

“I’m sweaty,” Baekhyun protests, but Jongdae knows Baekhyun would never turn down kisses. The touches continue, this time with a damp washcloth across his skin. The air is cool against his skin, and combined with the soft stroke of Jongdae’s fingers, goosebumps arise. The fingertips dance, tracing indiscernible patterns on Baekhyun’s skin, until they wrap around Baekhyun’s bare cock. It jumps a little in Jongdae’s soft hand, the only part of Baekhyun’s body that’s stiff, as his boyfriend knows all the buttons to press to turn Baekhyun into putty against the bed. 

The washcloth comes between Baekhyun’s thighs, and he obediently parts his legs. Jongdae’s thin fingers, slick with lube, rub at his entrance, and Baekhyun sighs blissfully. “Inside,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Now.” 

Jongdae laughs. The sound is a little too loud, as Jongdae always is, but it’s comforting nevertheless. “So impatient,” he whines, fingers still prodding around the rim. Sweet as Jongdae is, he’s also one hell of a tease. 

“Have mercy,” Baekhyun pleads, eyes falling open. Hazily, he registers Jongdae’s forgiving smile, just as he slips two fingers inside. Sweet bliss. Jongdae massages him, and Baekhyun all but purrs. “More,” he demands. 

“Aren’t you greedy,” Jongdae comments, but a blunt tip replacing his digits anyway. With one steady push, Jongdae sheaths himself inside. Baekhyun groans, long and low. He’s a tad underprepared, but the stretch around Jongdae’s cock burns in the best way. He lifts his heavy legs, resting them over Jongdae’s shoulders, as Jongdae’s thumbs rub soothing circles on either side of his hips. Gradually, Jongdae begins moving, fucking into Baekhyun with short, sharp thrusts that increase in power. Baekhyun’s wails also get louder, until even the sound of skin against skin is downed out. 

“I’m close,” Baekhyun cries. Jongdae’s touch is always effective, and despite being held up, his legs begin to tremble. Jongdae folds him over just a little more, thrusts into him just a little deeper, and Baekhyun explodes hard, cum spurting across his belly and up his chest. Jongdae cries out as his grip tightens around Baekhyun’s thighs, and his ass fills up with warmth. 

Baekhyun hums in pleasure as Jongdae puts his legs back down on the bed, feeling the cum leak out of his open hole. The washcloth is back, wiping cum off his abdomen. “Sleep, Baekhyunnie,” comes Jongdae’s voice, melodic and soothing. “Minseok-hyung will be here soon.” Sated for now, Baekhyun drifts off into dreamland.

\--

When he wakes, it’s to the slick sounds of someone giving head. Baekhyun sits up. He’s greeted by the sight of Minseok pressing his fat cock down Jongdae’s throat. His oldest boyfriend grins. “Pretty, isn’t he?” He asks, gesturing to their boyfriend’s glassy eyes and swollen lips. “Come here, Baekhyunnie.” 

Baekhyun crawls beside Jongdae, licking around the base of Minseok’s cock where Jongdae’s lips don’t reach. He’s thicker than both Jongdae and Baekhyun, so it’s practically always a two-man blowjob. 

“Heard you were a little brat earlier,” Minseok says. “Jongdae spoils you too much.” He reaches over to slap Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun moans against Minseok’s balls as Minseok fingers him, Jongdae’s cum still trickling out. “Not as puffy as I’d like,” Minseok comments. He tugs once on their hair, and Jongdae takes Minseok’s cock out of his mouth. Baekhyun whines a little, still sucking on Minseok’s skin, so his boyfriend drags him off by the hair. 

“On the bed,” Minseok orders. Baekhyun is reenergized now, and so he prances onto the mattress, ass up and out. Jongdae scrambles up behind him. Jongdae is sweet enough that Minseok is never mad at him, but Baekhyun likes acting out, likes when Minseok wrecks him. 

Minseok gives Baekhyun what he wants almost immediately. He’s still stretched from Jongdae’s cock earlier, but Minseok is still girthier, and Baekhyun is rock hard from the burn alone. Jongdae lays beside him, turning his chin to capture Baekhyun’s lips mid-moan. His kiss is slow, a stark contrast to where Minseok is going to town on his ass, using Jongdae’s cum as lube. Baekhyun feels absolutely filthy in the best way. 

“I’m gonna fuck you open, fill you with my cum,” Minseok growls. He continues muttering litanies of dirty promises, and Baekhyun is embarrassingly close already. “You want my cum, Baekhyunnie? Work for it.” 

Baekhyun clenches and pulses around Minseok’s cock as hard as he can, a surefire way of getting his boyfriend to cum. Unsurprisingly, the little rumble comes from Minseok’s throat, and Baekhyun smiles in sweet satisfaction as Minseok’s wet warmth mixes with the stickiness of Jongdae’s cum already inside his ass. 

Jongdae giggles. “Are you satisfied, Baekhyunnie?” His body is warm against Baekhyun’s left. Minseok lies down on his right. 

Baekhyun hums in affirmation, two warm bodies sandwiching him and two men’s cum leaking out of his ass. “Completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loveeee CBX. Woo, actually wrote this all in a day. Not beta'd, but I did read it over. Let me know if you catch any errors.


End file.
